An undeniable love
by cajungrl08
Summary: Just a quick story about what happened after the episode "unleashed". About Olivia and Peter realizing their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia is reading a story to her niece, Ella. Olivia's phone rings she answers.

Olivia: _hello_

Peter: _Hey, it's Peter._

Olivia sits up now at full attention.

Olivia: _Hi. What's wrong_?

Peter: _What's wrong_?

Olivia: _Is there something wrong_?

Peter: _No. Why, what's wrong with you_?

Olivia: _Uh, nothing. I assumed there was an emergency_.

Peter. _Nope. no emergency_.

This gives Olivia relief and she relaxes.

Olivia smiles.

Olivia: _What's up_?

Peter: _Nothing, i was actually calling for Rachel, is she there_?

Damn was all Olivia could think she was speechless.

Olivia: _uh, yeah_..

Peter: _Actually, it's kinda stupid. I can call back later if you guys are in the middle of something_.

Olivia: _No, no, she's right here. Uh, Rach, it's for you. It's Peter_.

Rachel takes the phone with a lighthearted tone and retreats in to the next room laughing.

Olivia is lost in her own thoughts when she hears Ella speak.

Ella: _Aunt Liv, can we keep on going_?

all Olivia could say was..

Olivia: _yeah_.

She continued with the story but her mind was elsewhere.

**Why is Peter calling for Rachel.**

**Is her in to her?**

**Are they friends now?**

**Are they something more?**

**Is this going to bother me?**

All these questions burned her insides want to know the answers.

(At the crime scene)

She got a call from Broyles about a car wreck in the woods and that he needed her and peter and Walter to assist them in an investigation. Olivia felt awkward for being at the crime scene her mind was still on those answers and that damn phone call he made to Rachel.

(At the lab)

Olivia was in her office going through the files of the teens that got killed in the wreck. Olivia's mind was on the cases then when Peter walked in the door all her attention on the files when right out the window. All her focus was on were those questions that Olivia just couldn't rid herself of.

Peter: _Any leads on the fourth victim_?

Olivia: _no_.

Olivia looked at peter likes she wanted to ask him something. Peter look at her funny and said.

Peter: _What_?

Olivia: _nothing_.

come on Olivia ask him. You know you want to. Just come out and ask.

Olivia: _you called Rachel last night, anything important_?

peter turns around with a smile.

Peter: _hardly, you know that song "if you like Pena coladas" we tried to remember the name. Turns out it's called "escape"._

Olivia: _so you two are friends now_?

Peter looks at Olivia and gives her one of his killer smiles.

Peter: _Does that bother you_?

Olivia screams inside her head "YES YES YES!!!YOU IDIOT! YES!!!"

Olivia looks at him with hesitation.

Olivia: _no_.

Olivia's phone rings it's Charlie. Peter is still smiling at Olivia. She knows that he's teasing her.

(in the sewer)

Peter: _Never say i don't take you anywhere_.

Olivia looks at Peter and smiles.

They hear a gate close in the direction that Walter went.

They run to the gate seeing Walter locking the gate and telling them that this could have been his creation and that he needs to get right with society. Peter and Olivia stand on the other side of the gate pleading with Walter to open the gate and that this is not his fault. Walter takes some poison and says that if the creature should eat him it would only be poisoning itself. Walter then walks away from them.

(First contact)

Walter: (singing softly) _Van Amburgh is the man, who goes to all the shows, --- who goes to all of the shows, he steps right into the lion's cage_.

Peter: (prying open the gate that Walter secured minutes before wandering away) _Selfish son of a bitch. If he lives through this.... i am gonna kill him myself._

Walter: (melodically) _The hyena in the next cage, most terrible to relate, got awfully hungry the other night... and ate up his female mate. He's a most ferocious beast, don't go near him, little boys, for when he's mad, he swings his tail... and makes an awful noise_.

The creature, hanging above him stares at Walter from just a few feet away, rattles its' tail and appears ready to attack.

Walter: _Oh, dear god_.

Peter and Olivia are racing around the corner.

Peter: _Walter! Walter!_

the creature snarls, drops to the ground, hits Walter with his tail causing him to go down and turns and dashes towards Olivia and Peter.

Peter grabs Olivia and throws her to wall protecting herself from the creature. The creature is very close to them when they hear gunshots. He's still against her and she feels completely safe. They hear the creature fall to the ground and Walter sighs still holding the smoking pistol.

Peter is still holding Olivia against the wall. He looks at her with those amazing blue eyes and smiles.

Peter: _are you okay_?

Peter brushes a few strands of hair out of her face.

Olivia looks at Peter out of breath by what just happened and also because of the close proximity between her and Peter. She can't seem to look him in the eyes. She looks down and replies.

Olivia: _yes_.

Peter turns away from Olivia and looks towards Walter's direction.

Peter: _Are you okay_?

Walter: _Yes. Although when i mentioned that the poison would kill me within the hour, did either of you happen to notice the time_?

(at the lab after charlies goes home)

Olivia's just got done finishing some paperwork and walks out. She sees Peter at the piano. She smiles at just how fascinating Peter really is. He's a genius, handsome, funny, charming, a pain in the ass, and yet he still finds ways to amaze Olivia. Olivia walks up to him. Peter looks up from playing and smiles at her.

Peter: _you want to play something_?

Olivia: _No, i wouldn't even know where to begin_.

Peter: _well come here i could teach you_.

Olivia sits next to him on the piano bench. He takes her hands and puts them on the keys. His hands are rough but warm. The touch sends a little electric spark between them. Olivia's breath catches in her throat and her heart speeds up. Peter begins to move her fingers. She plays something beautiful. When she gets done she just sits there.

Olivia: _wow that was amazing_.

Peter: _see i knew you could do it_.

Olivia smiles and looks at peter. He looks back at her. They are just mere inches from each other.

Olivia: (looking at peter whispers) _yeah_.

They move in closer just barely touching. The anticipation hangs in the air. Peters hands comes up to find her hair to brush it away from her face.

Olivia: (closes her eyes and whispers) _Peter_.....


	2. Chapter 2

_previously:_

_Peter and Olivia move in closer to each other just barely touching. The anticipation hangs in the air. Peters hands come to Olivia's hair to brush it away from her face._

_Olivia: (closes her eyes and whispers) Peter....._

(at the lab)

Peter and Olivia are just about to kiss when they hear a noise outside that makes both of them jump.

Olivia moves away from Peter and stands up.

Peter looks confused.

Olivia lookes at him.

Olivia: _i have to go. Bye Peter_.

and hurridly runs out of the lab.

Peter just sits there running his fingers though his hair just wondering what just happened.

Olivia runs out of the there and walks in to a hall to compose her composure. She's breathing heavily.

**omg omg omg did i just almost kiss peter? What does this mean? How could i have let this almost happen. What is going on.**

(Olivia's house)

Olivia arrives at home and Rachel is sitting on the couch watching some show on TV. Olivia is still stunned about what just happened. Rachel sees that Olivia is obviously stunned by something.

Rachel: _Liv are you okay_?

Olivia looks at Rachel. **omg what would this do to Rachel? Should i tell her? **

Olivia: _yeah, I'm fine I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go up and take a shower and go to bed_.

Olivia goes up and takes a shower and gets in bed and tries to sleep but her mind is still on Peter and what almost happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Peter's house)

Peter walks in his door like he's walking through a fog. Questions in his head.

**what just happened? Did me and Olivia almost kiss? Did she want it to happen as bad as I did? Is she alright?**

Walter's laying in his bed vocalizing the ingredients for something.

Walter: _3/4 cup flour. 1 tablespoon sugar. 1 tablespoon lard_.

Peter: _Walter what are you doing_?

Walter: _oh, Peter i didn't hear you come in. I was just saying the ingredients for the perfect apple pie_.

Peter: _could you possibly do that in your head_.

Walter: _oh i wasn't. Sorry Peter_.

Peter lays down on the couch his mind still on Olivia. He just can't seem to shake her out of his mind tonight.

Walter: ( talking lowly) _4 tablespoons shortening. 1 tablespoon buttermilk powder_.

Peter groans and grabs a pillow and puts it over his head and falls alseep with the image of Olivia in his head.

(the next day)

Olivia awoke with a dreadfulness that she couldn't shake. She dreaded going in to work today and seeing Peter. Olivia got dressed very slowly. She kept looking in the mirror and fixing herself. At one time she thought to herself **Olivia what are you doing? Why are you trying to look better for Peter. It's not like he's going to notice.**

Olivia arrived at work and put off going to lab. She went to see Broyles to see if he had anything for her to do. Come to find out that there was a case about a missing girl from Colorado and that he needed her, Walter, and Peter to go and check it out. Olivia: (looking at broyals and asked) _Does Peter have to come? I mean i can just take Walter_.

Broyals looked at her.

Broyals: _No Peter is Walter's decoder, we need him there_.

Olivia sighed and said

Olivia: _when do we leave_?

Broyals: _as soon as possible. get peter and Walter to meet you at the airport in 20 minutes and then head out_.

Olivia looked at her cell phone a good 5 minutes before she had to nerve to call the lab. Olivia was thankful when astrid answered.

Astrid: _hello_

Olivia: _Astrid i need you to tell Walter and Peter to meet me at Boston Logan Internation Airport in 20 minutes_.

Astrid: _okay Olivia I'll tell them_.

Olivia: _thank you_.

she hung up the phone thankful that she didn't have to hear or see Peter for another 20 minutes.

Olivia was waiting in the airplane when she heard voices and she heard Walter's voice.

Walter walked in to the plane and saw Olivia.

Walter: _well hello Olivia. It's nice to see you again_.

Olivia: _thank you Walter_..

Just as Olivia said that Peter walked through the door and looked immediately at Olivia. Olivia's heart began to race and she got a chilly feeling like she was going to be sick. Walter took the seat in front of Olivia and the other available seat was the one next to Olivia. Peter walked over and smiled.

Peter: _Is this seat taken_?

Olivia looked at peter for a quick second and answered.

Olivia: _no_.

Peter sat down and all Olivia could think of was **wow this is a small space. I never realized how close two people were in these seats.**

Peter and Olivia's arms were touching each other and for Olivia it felt like fire, like it was burning but it was a good burn. Olivia didn't dare to look at Peter to see if he felt the same. This was going to be a long ride.

They had been in the air for about 2 hours when Olivia had to use the bathroom. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. Peter looked up from his magazine and looked at her.

Olivia: (she said a shyish) _excuse me_.

and passed in front of Peter.

Peter let out a sigh just thinking how crazy he was going with her sitting this close to him. He need to speak with her. To get some things straightened. Peter unbuckled his seat belt and retreated to the back of the plane. He stood outside the door that was occupied by Olivia. He heard the door open. Olivia stepped out and looked at Peter. She began to move pass him when he stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked down at his hand in hers. She looked in to his blue eyes with a confused expression. He trapped her between the bathroom door and himself. He look into her eyes and said.

Peter: _we need to talk_.

Olivia could only stand there and look in to his beautiful blue eyes. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't even think of a single word. She was lost in him. That's when she realized she was undeniably, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him. Olivia realized that she hadn't answered him and she finally regained her composer.

Olivia: _I'm sorry Peter. What exactly do we need to talk about_?

good she though i played that off well enough.

Peter looked at her and smiled and leaned in closer

Peter: _I think you know exactly what i mean_.

When Peter said that it send chills down Olivia's back.

Olivia: (looking at Peter) _I don't know what your talking about_.

With that statement she pushed Peter's hand off the wall on the side of her and made her way to her seat. She knew that Peter wouldn't dare ask her anymore questions with Walter sitting in front of us. She got out her ipod and turned it on and turned her direction to the window. She hadn't even heard Peter come back til she looked to her right and saw him looking at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review it please. Leave me something good. Leave me idea whatever. =]


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank all of yall for the reviews and subscriptions.**_

_**I have chapter 4 almost done but I'm losing momentum. I'm having writers block. So if any of yall have idea or suggestions I'd really like to hear them. **_

_**and thanks again for the lovely comments. =]**_

_**I know this chapter is shorter than my others ones but I'm hopefully going to be posting chapter 4 soon as soon as i get some inspirations.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_previously:_

_Olivia: (looking at Peter) I don't know what your talking about._

_With that statement she pushed Peter's hands off the wall on the side of her and made her way to her seat. She knew that Peter wouldn't ask her anymore questions with Walter in front of them. She got out her Ipod and turned it on and turned the direction to the window. She hadn't even heard Peter come back til she looked to her right and saw him looking at her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter thinking **God why does this woman has such an intense effect on her? I've never dealt with someone like her before. Why didn't she want to talk about what happened? **

When Peter sat down her saw her staring out the window with her ipod in. God this woman was beautiful and smart, boy was this woman smart, and aggressive. She could take care of herself. She looked so peaceful looking out the window.

----------------------------------

Olivia decided to take a nap while on the plane. She put her head back against the seat and let her eyes drift close. She started to dream. She was standing in a motel. She heard the door open and in walked Peter.

Olivia: _Peter what are you doing here_.

Peter: _i came her for you Olivia_.

Olivia: _what do you mean_.

Peter pushes some strands of hairs behind her ears and looks in to her eyes lovingly

Peter: _i love you Olivia, i always have_.

Olivia: _oh_, _peter i love you to. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way_.

Peter grabbed Olivia by the head and kisses her hard and rough. It's a very aggressive kiss. He then kisses her passionately. Teasing at her lips with his tongue begging for access. She grants him that. Their tongues tangoed in their mouths. They pulled off each others clothes and fell to the bed and made mad passionate love.

----------------------------

Peter was reading a magazine when he felt something bump him on his shoulder. He looked over confused to see Olivia's head resting on his shoulder, she was sound asleep. She never looked so amazingly beautiful and peaceful. He looked at her and all he could do was smile. He pushed some strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He hair was silky smooth just like he imagined. He was just looking at her when she moved closer.

Olivia: (whispering) _Peter_...

Peter knew that voice was very seductive and he knew she was asleep so he knew she was dreaming about him. That just made him smile even more bigger.

------------------------------

Olivia awoke because of a sudden plane shift she opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on something. She looked upwards and saw that Peter was resting his head on top of hers and that he was asleep. She jerked upwards and caused Peter to wake up startled. Peter looked at her and smiled. Olivia looked away and looked out the window they were almost landed. The flight attendant came to the front of the planes and instructed for everyone to buckle their seat belts and that they would be landing soon.

Olivia, Peter, and Walter walked off the Planed and had a rental car waiting for them and instructions on to where to go.

( Samantha Parker residence)

They drove up in a quaint looking neighborhood. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Olivia knocked and a man answered the door.

David Parker: _hello_

Olivia: _yes I'm agent Dunham this is Dr. Bishop and his son..... Peter_.

David Parker: _yes from the FBI. Please come inside_.

They walked inside the house and sat down.

Olivia: _could you please tell us about the night that Samantha disappeared_.

David Parker: _yes well she had just got done finishing her dinner and went upstairs to do her homework. The next thing we knew we heard a loud noise and me and my wife ran upstairs to Samantha. We went in to her bedroom and Samantha was no where to be seen. All we found was some green slime all over her room_.

Olivia: _thank you Mr. Parker. Do you think we could take a look at her room_?

David Parker: _sure_

Olivia: _ok let's go upstairs_

Olivia, Walter, and Peter went upstairs to Samantha's room. They opened the door and all they could see was green slime. Walter walked around the room amazed. Peter went to one side of the room and Olivia went to the other.

Olivia: (walking up to Walter) _Walter, do you know what this is_?

Walter: _i really do not know dear but i'd have to take a sample and test it in my lab_.

Peter: _Walter we are in Colorado_..

Walter: _so_?

Peter: _your lab is in Boston_.

Walter: _oh well that might be a problem_

Olivia: _well i could see what kind of resources i can find to see if we can get this tested_.

Olivia walked out of the room glad because of the close quarters with Peter. She opened her cell phone and called Broyals.

Broyals: _hello_

Olivia: _broyals this is dunham I'm going to need some special equipment to test some kind of substance down here_.

Broyals: _okay I'll get right on that, but it might take a couple of days_.

Olivia: _A couple of days.. do you mean we have to stay here a few more extra days_?

Broyals: _yes agent Dunham that's exactly what I'm saying_.

Olivia hung up the phone and went inside the room to tell the guys the news.

Olivia: _we might have a slight situation in our hands_

Peter: _what do you mean_?

Olivia: _well they had to ship the equipment but it's going to take a few days_.

Peter: _so we're staying here in hot springs_?

Olivia: _looks that way. Broyals has set up a place for us to stay so we should head over there now_.

They all got in to the car and drove to the address that broyals had given her. It took her to this humongous wooden cabin in the mountains. Olivia was just wowed from the first time she saw it. They got out of the car and just stood there.

Peter: _this is where we are going to be staying.. wow this is incredible_.

Olivia: (smiling) _your telling me_

They all walked in to the cabin. Walter picked first rooms he picked the one downstairs. Olivia and Peter walked upstairs and Olivia walked in one room while Peter walked in to another and in Olivia's room there were three doors. She knew one was the closet, one was the bathroom, but what was the other one for. Olivia opened the door and walked through.

Olivia walked a mere 2 feet before she bumped in to someone who has been haunting her dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

see the green button PRESS it. Review it please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia just stood there shocked at first. She cleared her throat and looked up in to piercing blue eyes.

Olivia: _Peter?_

Peter: _well it looks like we have conjoining rooms_

Olivia: _yeah looks that way, well i should get back i have a lot of paperwork to do_.

Before Peter could get a word out Olivia was already turning and leaving and shuting the door behind her. All peter could do was just stand in the little space between him and her rooms.

Olivia's heart was beating so fast. God why did this man have such a big impact on her. She decided she need to relax so she went to go take a long relaxing bubble bath. She got out from taking a bath, put a towel on and stepped out of the door to get her clothes. She stepped out and saw Peter standing in her room. All Olivia could do was just stand there.

-----------------------------------

Peter had heard Olivia's phone ring and went through the conjoining space to see if she was sleeping. He went in to her room and heard the water running in the bathroom. He picked up her phone and saw that Broyals had called. The moment he was about to put it down and leave her a note he heard the bathroom door open and through the fog stepped the most beautiful woman he'd ever layed eyes on. Her hair was up in a messy updo and all she wore was a white towel. He body soaking wet from prespiration. All he could do was stare at her and was amazed at her.

---------------------------------------

Olivia finally found her voice.

Olivia: _Peter what are you doing in here_?

Peter: _uh, I heard your phone ringing and i thought you were asleep or something had happened_.

Olivia just stood there awkwardly and finally walked up to Peter and took her phone. She leaned in, grabed her clothes that were behind him and said

Olivia: _thank you Peter _(before turning and going back in the bathroom with her clothes)

Peter was speachless at notion.

(Day two)

Olivia, Peter, and Walter were all eating breakfast and going over the case when a huge argument broke out between all of them.

Olivia: _Walter can you figure out what happened here_.

Walter: _my dear i'm going to need some time and i can't do that when your always nagging in my ear_.

Peter: _Walter! That's enough_!

Olivia: _It's ok Peter i can take care of my self thank you_.

Peter: _We just need time Olivia_

Olivia: _And how much time do you think Samantha has IF she's still alive_!

With that Olivia walked out of the house. As soon as she walked out Peter followed.

Peter: _hey, hey Olivia are you okay_?

Olivia: _no Peter i'm not okay, there is a girl counting on us out there to find her_.

Olivia was crying by this time. Peter walked up to her and pulled her into his chest and put his arms around her. Olivia immediately felt safe at that moment. She just let all her emotions out and she was glad that it was Peter seeing her like this. Olivia held on to his shirt and sniffled.

Peter: _i'm always here for Olivia, always_.

Olivia: (looks up at Peter) _thank you Peter_.

Peter smiled at her and in a split second Olivia's lips were crushing on top of Peter's. It was a hard kiss and they both knew that for their first kiss it would be. Olivia was urging Peter to open his mouth so that she could taste him fully. Peter moaned and that's all it took. Their tongues needed each other. Peter ran his hands through her hair and pulled him to her. He couldn't get enough of her. Olivia's hands finally went in to his brown hair. She's been wanting to do that for such a long time. The kiss was a very passionate one. As soon as it started it was over. Olivia put her head against Peter's chest.

Peter: _what was that for_?

Olivia: _i don't know_.

Peter lifted up her head and looked at her in the eyes

Olivia: _i don't know._

then the strangest expression came over Olivia.

Olivia: _oh my god Peter i'm so sorry. That was a mistake. That never should have happened_.

Peter looked at her confused.

Peter: _Olivia i've been wanting to do that since the night in the lab when we almost did. That's all i've been thinking about_.

Olivia: _Peter we work together it would never work. And plus_...

Peter: _plus what_?

Olivia: _Rachel likes you and you seem to be fond of her as well_.

Peter: _not even Olivia. The only reason i became friends with Rachel was to be closer to you. I have no feelings for Rachel_.

As Peter was saying this he was moving closer to Olivia. Peter couldn't take Olivia talking no more so he pulled her in to a passionate kiss. They broke apart.

Olivia: Peter we can't do this.

Peter: Why not?

Olivia: (walking away, crying) it's just to complicated.

Peter just stood there. Happy in one second, anger in the next, and sad at last. Why wouldn't she just give it. She deserved to be happy.

-----------------------------------------------

Olivia walked in to the house, crying thinking to herself what was the matter with her? There was a really incredible guy who really really liked her and wanted HER and she just walked away from him. That night Olivia, Walter, and Peter stayed away from each other. There was an intensity in the air. Olivia was fixing to go upstairs when she heard a knock at the front door. She turned around and went to the door. She opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

Olivia has walked to the door and shocked to see who it was.

------------------------------

Olivia: _Rachel_?

Rachel: (with a smile) _hey liv_

Olivia: _what are you doing here_.

Rachel: _well i was in Denver to talk to Greg and i called the office to check on you and they told me you were here so here i am_.

Olivia: _oh, well come on in_.

Rachel: _wow this place is incredible_. (nonchalantly) _you here by yourself_?

Olvia: _no, walter and peter are here_.

Rachel: (brightening up) _Peter_?

Olvia: _yeah_.

Rachel: _Well you don't mind if i stay here, i mean Greg has Ella and i really don't want to pay out the ass to get a hotel room soo_..?

Olvia: _yeah i guess we can make room_.

Rachel: (smiling) _great. awesome. So where's Peter_?

Olvia: (taking a deep breath) _Up in his room_.

Rachel: _okay well i'm going to go see what he's up to _(winking at her sister)

Rachel went up the stairs with a bounce. Olvia was so angered because of how her sister acted.

------------------------------------

Peter was laying on his bed thinking of Olivia when he heard a knock at the door.

He got up and went to the door.

Peter: _oliv...._ (seeing Rachel) _Rachel_?

Rachel:(smiling) _hey Peter.. surprise_.

Peter: _what are you doing here_.

Rachel: _well i called Liv's office and they told me yall were here so i just thought i'd come down here and surprise you_.

Peter: _you came down here to surprise me_?

Rachel: _yeah. I just can't get you off my mind. And i don't want to_.

Rachel sat down on the bed beside Peter very close. She was just inches away from her when Olivia walked by the door and gasped seeing her and Peter about to kiss.

Peter heard something from outside the hall and looked towards to door to see Olivia standing there like she'd seen a ghost. Olivia realized that she was just standing there and began to run to her bedroom.

Peter: _Olivia_!

Peter got up leaving Rachel to fall towards air and on to the bed. Peter ran to Olivia's door.

Peter: _Olivia! Open up!_

Rachel came out to see where Peter had went.

Rachel: _Just leave liv alone she's such a drama queen. Now lets go back in to the room and have some alone time_.

Peter: (walking towards Rachel disgusted) _listen to me Rachel i don't want you. All you do is cause trouble for your sister. She gives you the best and you treat her like dirt. Get out of this house_.

Rachel looked at him shocked and just picked up her purse and walked downstairs.

Peter walked back to Olivia's room and knocked on the door.

Olivia: _go away Peter. Go after Rachel. I know she's what you want_.

Peter: _Olivia open the door_.

Olivia: _no_.

Peter: _damn it Olivia open this damn door before i break it down_.

Olivia: _just go away Peter. Why are you still standing there_.

Peter: (very lowly) _because i love you_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**previously:**_

_**Olivia: just go away Peter. Why are you still standing there?**_

_**Peter: because i love you**_.

----------------------------------------------

Olivia was sitting on her bed shocked. Had he just said he loved her or was she imagining it. Olivia stood up and went to the door and opened it just enough so she could see out.

Olivia: _What did you say_?

Peter: (taking in a deep breath) _because i love you. I've loved you for a very long time Olivia. I think i've known it since the first day we met in Iraq. I have never felt like this with anyone before_.

Olivia just looked up in to those piercing blue eyes and couldn't say anything. Peter couldn't take it anymore and pushed the door open. Wanting no more boudaries between them and grabed Olivia by the back of her neck and before long his lips were crushing on top of hers. Olivia's hands went immediately in to his brown hair trying to get closer. Peter's hands went in to Olivia's silky blonde hair. Olivia's hands found her hands on Peter's button down shirt and ripped it open. This caused Peter to look at her and smile.

Peter: _wow Olivia i didn't know that was in you_.

Olivia: (looking up at Peter smiling) _You have no idea what i'm capable of_.

Their lips found each other and Olivia opened her mouth for Peter to taste her. They both groaned with pleasure. Peter wanted no more boudaries between them so he hooked his finger under her shirt and pulled it over her head along with any other clothing items that were between them. Peter looked at her mesmirized wow she was incredibly beautiful. Their bodies intertwined and they fell to the bed. They made love til the sun came up. When they were through Peter layed on his back with Olivia in his arms and she moved towards him so she could lay her head on his chest. And they fell asleep. Peter woke up with the sun shining in the room. He opened his and eyes and looked down and smiled. Olivia's head was still rested on his chest. He pushed some strands of hair out of her face. She looked like an angel sleeping. He gently put her head on the pillow and slipped out the bed and put his boxers on.

------------------

Olivia woke up cold. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Peter was no where to be seen.

Olivia: _Peter_?

nothing.

Olivia: _Peter_?

She heard a noise coming down the hall so she pulled the covers up high enough so incase it was Walter he wouldn't know she was naked underneath the covers. Her door opened and Peter walked through. He had a tray of breakfast. He looked up and saw she was awake and smiled.

Peter: _good morning_.

Olivia: (smiling at Peter) _good morning_.

Peter took the tray and sat it on the bed and knelt beside Olivia and gave her a quick kiss.

Olivia: _so what's for breakfast_?

Peter opened the lid and under the lid was pancakes, slides oranges, eggs, sausage just a big feast.

Olivia: (mouth open) _wow Peter i didn't know you could cook_.

Peter: (smiling) _There's a lot about me you don't know_.

Olivia: _Well hopefully i'll get to find out_.

Peter: (smiling) _hopefully_.

They sat in bed together and ate breakfast and just talked. They heard Walter coming down the hall saying Peter's name. Peter got up and walked out the door.

Walter: _Peter. There you are_?

Peter: _yes walter. What is it_?

Walter: _We need to go to the lab_.

Peter: _i'll call the company to see if they have the supplies set up for you_.

Walter: _okay Peter. Did you just come out of Olivia's room_?

Peter: _yes i did Walter_.

Walter: (seeing Peter in just his boxers) _good for you son, just be safe. Be sure to use prophylactics_.

Peter: (rolling his eyes) _yes walter, thanks for that advice_.

Walter walked away. Peter walked back in to the room and Olivia was in the bathroom getting dressed. Olivia called out his name from the bathroom.

Olvia: _is everything okay_?

Peter: _yeah just got words of advice about condoms from Walter but other than that fantastic_.

Olvia: (laughing) _well that's good to know_.

Peter: (pulling out his cellphone) _I should call to see if the supplies are in for Walter_.

Olivia: _sure go on ahead_.

Peter: (dialing the numbers on this phone) _uh, yes this is Peter Bishop i was calling in behalf of the supplies for Walter Bishop. They are good. Thank you_.

Peter hanging up the phone and walking in to the bathroom.

Peter: _Walter's supplies are in_.

Olivia: _good then we should go get them and get to this investigation_.

Olivia went to walk on the side of Peter to get out but Peter grabed her by the arm and pulled her in to a kiss. They broke apart smiling.

Olivia: _I never got to tell you something_.

Peter: (confused) _what_?

Olivia: (smiling) _i love you to_.

Peter just smiled at her and she walked around him.

They all got in to the car and went to the lab. Walter was examining the substance when he had a "aha moment".

Olivia and Peter: _What is it Walter_?

Walter: _I've found out what the substance is_.

Olivia: _what_?

Walter: _it's nasal mucus_.

Olivia: _so your saying its_...

Peter: _snot_.

Walter: _that's rather facinating_.

Peter: _it's disgusting Walter. The girl's room is covered in snot_.

Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia: hello. _Where? I'll be there in 10 minutes_.

she snaped her phone shut.

Olivia: _I just got a call from a woman saying she spotted Samantha by her house. I'm going to go check it out_.

Peter: _i'm coming with you. Walter behave yourself_.

They got in to the car and drove to the house. They got out and walked to the door and knocked.

woman: _hello_

Olivia: _yes i'm agent Dunham and this is Peter Bishop. We're here to see Samantha_.

woman: _yes well come on it. I gave her a bath she was covered in slime_.

Olivia and Peter walked towards the little girl and sat beside her.

Olivia: _Samantha can you tell me what happened to you_.

Samantha: (crying) _i was just sitting in my room when i saw a bright light and then i was in the metal room with these people who were just looking at me_.

Olivia: _okay sweetheart why don't you just come with us and we'll take you to see your daddy okay_?

the little girl just shook her head. They all got in the car and drove to David Parker's home. The dad was very happy to see his daughter and thanked Peter and Olivia. They drove back to the house. They walked in to find Walter.

Olivia: _Walter do we have any idea how or what happened to this girl_?

Walter: _i'm afraid dear that i don't but when i get back to my lab i'll check my journals to see if there is anything it about it_.

Olivia: _okay walter. I'm just going to call Broyals to tell them that the case is closed and that we can go back to Boston_.

Walter and Peter just shook their heads.

Olivia: (calling Broyals) _This is Dunham sir the case is closed. We have found the girl and she is safely back with her family. No sir we haven't figured out what happened to her but Walter is going to see if he can give us some answers. Okay sir thank you_.

Olivia shut her phone and walked in to the other room.

Olivia: _Okay Broyals has booked us a flight in about 30 minutes. So we should all get packed and ready to go_.

They all went to their separte rooms. Olivia was packing when she heard a knock on the door that conjoined her and Peter's rooms.

Olivia: _come in Peter_.

Peter walking through and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Peter: _This is real isn't it? You and Me. We're not going to get back to Boston and pretend this never exsisted right_?

Olivia looking at Peter she walked over to him, leaned over and gave him a kiss that left them both breathless.

Olivia: (smiling) _does that answer your question_.

Peter: (smiling) _Could you verify one more time_.

Olivia kissed him again.

Peter: _yeah i guess it does_.

They were all packed and headed towards the car. Walter ahead of Peter and Olivia. Peter and Olivia were hand and hand, smiling.

Peter and Olivia putting their bags in the back of the car. He turned to look at Olivia.

Peter: _well i guess it's back to reality_.

Olivia: (smiling) _to the beginning of something beautiful_.

Olivia and Peter leaned in and kissed.

The End.

finally done. Tell me what you thought about it. I had a lot of trouble with this last chapter. I tried to end it the best i could. Reviews please. Press the green button and i'll give you something home baked =]


End file.
